Death will set you free
by meluvnaruto
Summary: Naruto is presumed death by all the people that love him, but is actually in the hands of the akatski. Sakura cant bear to think of a life with out naruto. And what about sasuke? Death in the first chapter. eventually NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey well this is my 2nd fanfict.Dont really have much to say so DONT B MEAN PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclamer: I so do not own Naruto!!!!! cuz if i did Naruto would be my hubby!

**

* * *

**

**Death will set you free**

**Chapter 1**

"DONT HURT THEM!"

Sasuke said while deflecting one of Itachi's punches. Itachi smirked.

"what make you think you can stop me"

and with that he did a high kick hitting sasuke causing him to crash by a nearby tree, stopping just behind the cliff.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto yelled. He was just beyond the field tending to Sakura's wounds who was unconcious. He ran to check on him confident that Sakura would be alright if he left ehr unattended for a few minutes. He knelt beside him and turned his face. It was covered with blood and he too was unconciuse.

Itachi came up to him.

"So what are you gonna do now, your friends cant protect you anymore. all you do is cause them pain. Its your fault there gonna die tonight-"

"shut up"

"Its your fault garra died"

"Shu-"

"Its your fault that sasuke deserted the village"

It was beginning to rain now.

"its all your fault that sakura tried to kill hers-"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto yelled, tears going down her face, blending in with the tears of the sky. He knew all of this even though he never said it aloud, in the back of his mind he knew how much pain he caused all of his friends. He and Itachi were now fighting taijutsu style. Itachi dodging Naruto's blows while smirking. Itachi made a hand sign and breathed out a huge fireball. It hit naruto causing him to crash in the side of the hill.

"stop"

Naruto said barely able to stay conciouse.

"its me your after, leave them out of this"

Itachi looked at him,_How pathetic inches away from death and all he can think about are his stupid little friends._

A few yards away Sakura was beggining to wake up. She was sore all around and could smell blood all around her. She forced herself in a sitting position leaning against a tree behinfd her.

"You should stop worrying about them, there as good as dead, unfortunatley for you we have different plans"

She turned to look at the source of the voices. Se turned around and saw Itachi standing over Naruto who was on the gorund.

"Na-NARUTO!"

Sakura yelled realizing what was happening. Itachi turned and looked at her, made a hand sign and before he could kill her Naruto realized what was happening and he threw himself against Itachi. They were falling over the 500 foot cliff almost in slow motion to sakura until they were out of view. Naruto could feel himself falling, _at least i was able to do something right before i died. _"**NARUTO!**" someone screamed and it all went dark.

_

* * *

_

_"NO!" the girl sobbed. It was raining harder than ever, and all was calm. The errie silence following the fight seemed suffocating. "sakura" A silent voice said behind her. He too had tears going down his face, he had woken up just in time to see Naruto sacrifice his life for the girl he loved. Sakura was on the ground on the edge of the cliff were Naruto and Itachi had fallen to there deaths, nothing could have saved them. She was shaking with sorrow over the death of the best thing that had ever happened to her. "He's gone" Sasuke said and put a hand on her shoulder at a attempt to comfort her. "he h- he's gone?" She continued to sob uncontrollably. "n-no...no...NO! NARUTO!" she screamed_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed again as she stood up from her bed. It was morning. Tears were going down her face.

_It was a dream...again_

For a second it felt like he was back with her again...only for a second. She wiped the tears from her face and got up from her bed trying to put Naruto as far away in her mind as she could. She headed to the bathroom.As she turned on the faucet to wash her face she looked up at the mirror that hanged in her bathroom wall. She was very pale, her eyes were blood-shot from crying all night and the sparkle and love of life that were usually seen in her eyes were gone. It was only then that she remembered the funeral schedualed the next day. She was asked to say something, seeing as how she was one of Naruto's close friends. Se did not know if she was going to speak or even attend the funeral. Going, seeing everyone, and seeing his body in the coffin would just make his death official.

* * *

"from what we could figure out there were two men who broke into the apartment sometime around 1 am and 2 am. There was a battle fought and the result was Sasuke's death" Kakashi said aloud to the jounin, ANBU ops, and Tsunade who were in the room.

"We discovered blood from Sasuke, Naruto and Karin. Either Karin managed to capture Naruto or he's dead" Kakashi said and stopped. He turned to look at Tsunade who was sitting at her desk. Instead of looking at Kakashi she was staring out the window. Kakashi could see that her eyes were red from crying the night before when they delivered the news to her.

"what do we do now? if orochimaru has naruto they can extract the kyubi from him!" A jounin said aloud.

All of th epeople began to stir not realizing this

_we cant let that happen!...the 4th gave his life for this!...what are we going to do!_

"Everyone calm down! We are not gonna let that happen!Iruka yelled. He was standing up from his seat.Kakashi knew how hard this was for Iruka. Iruka had always regarded Naruto like a son, and now it was like he had lost his son.

"Please comtinue Kakashi" Tsunade said quietly. Apparently the outburst had brought Tsunade back to earth.

"Were gonna form a search team for now, ask anyone that was out at that time, knowing the akatsuki they will have covered their tracks really good" Kakashi finished and sat down.

Tsunade then stood."Ok i want all the ANBU Black Ops to dispatch and look for Naruto, if you find a lead first come back and well come up with a plan. i dont want to loose any men on this mission, especially Naruto"

Everyone at the meeting began to exit the hokages room. The ANBU black ops headed out with their mission. Tsunade again lost in thought about what had happen. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder'

''dont worry well find him its naruto he knows how to look out for himself" jiraya said in an attempt to comfort the hokage.

"yeah... but this might be the thing that finally gets him"

Tsunade said in fear of the future.

* * *

well thats it! Man was it long. Please tell me if you like it or if i should change it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again well this is chapter 2 of my 1st fanfict. Hope u like. and i know u guys hate reading this (i know i do ) but please PLEASE REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own naruto cuz if i did Sasuke would have died a looooong time ago

**DEATH WILL SET YOU FREE**

**CHAPTER 2**

_were am i?_

"what do we do now? Orochimaru isnt going to be happy with what happened"

_who's that?_

He didnt answer the question but continued to watch the blond haired kid who apeared to be unconciouse.

_"_Hows Karin is she getting better?" He asked.

"No she's still the same. i dont know what that demon brat did to him but she hasnt woken up" The 1st voice said.

The second person appeared to be unfaised by the news of his comrade.

"he got what he deserved... so what about the brat?" He asked finally turning away from the boy.

"our instructions were to just guard him until Itachi got here." The 1st voice said.

The man turned away and started heading out of the room,

"i wonder how Itachi will react to the death of his little brother" he said as he left.

"Knowing Itachi he could care less" The 1st voice said as he followed the man.

_whats going on? _Naruto thought while chained up to the wall.

"lady Tsunade?" Shizune said as she quietly knocked on the hokages door. It was 4 days after the meeting and the search for Naruto was over. About 2 days ago they discovered Naruto's body just outside a cave in a forest just a few miles from Konoha. The cause of death was unknown. All aound town the news had spread and all around town people were mourming and few were celebrating. After no one had answered Shizune let herself in. "Lady Tsunade?" she asked again. She walked in and there inside the office was Tsunade head down on the desk. About 7 or more empty bottles of Sake were on her desk. "what do you want?"

a weary voice came from tsunade.

Shizune sighed."lady tsunade its been 2 days you cant just lock yourself up forever"

"Leave me alone" Tsunade responded.

Shizune bit her lip and walked up next to the hokages desk.

"Naruto's death has been hard on all of us. Naruto was important to me too,you think i want to be out there working, pretending everything is ok? you dont think that i want to lock myself up in my house?! well we cant!... he wouldnt want that for us"

she said fighting back tears. Tsunade dint say anything.

"LADY TSUNADE!"

she yelled and slammed her hands on the desk.

"your the hokage for godsakes, you have responsibilities!" she yelled.

Tsunade still didnt say anything for a minute. Then she lifted her head opened her desk and pulled out another bottle of sake. She poured some in a cup and drank it in one gulp.

"i dont care"

Tsunade said as she poured herself another.

"i dont care" she repeated "Nawaki is gone, Dan is gone and now...naruto is gone...theyre all gone" she finished and took another sip of her drink.

"lady Tsunade" Shizunne said softly.

"you know i remeber when we 1st met" Tsunade said as she poured herself another drink."he was such an idiot...im gonna be hokage one day youll see, he would always say. then i saw him master the rasengan. He was just one surprise after another."

Tears were falling down her face now.

"but now hes gone...he was like a grandson to me...and hes gone...its all my fault"

She took another gulp of her drink.

"Lady tsunade! it was not your fault! there was nothing anyone could do" Shizune said loudly.

Tsunade turned her chair and looked out her window.

"I could have done something. I gave him the mission, i wasnt quick enough to protect him...i wasnt there" Tsunade said.

Shizune walked to tsunades chair and knelt down.

"Lisin to me, there was nothing you could do or anyone could do, it was his time...please just go outside. All you need is sunshine and a bit of fesh air.

She said as she stood up. It was silent all that could be heared were children playing outside.

"No...all i need is for you to get me another bottle of sake...now.!"

Tsunade said as she drank the last bit she had. Shizune knew she was fighting a hopeless battle. She walked up to the door and opened it. "at least attend the funeral...sober, it would be an insult to his memory" Shizune said as she left and closed the door. Tsunade just sat there staring at were Shizune was until she put her head down once more, and broke down into tears.

"you know the funeral is going to start soon" kakashi told the man standing in front of the memorial stone. They had added a new name to the stone. Naruto's. There were some people opposed to this saying he was nothin but a burden to the village but overall everyone had agreed that Naruto was a hero of Konoha. The man said nothing.

"its ok to cry...i have" kakashi said as he walked and stood next to the man facing the stone.

"i have...its all i do" Jiaya said.

The sky was beggining to get dark even though it was barely going to be six. It looked like a storm was coming.

"How's Tsunade?"

Kakashi asked as rain drops started to fall.

"shes coping the best way she knows how...by drinking her ass off" Jiraya said still not taking his eyes off the stone.There was a pause. Rain was falling more harder and quickly.

"I-I just cant believe he's...he's gone"

Jiraya said quietly.

Kakashi looked at him and lifted a hand to patt his back.

"I know"

ok thats it. hope u liked it. next chapter is the funeral and a surprise twist. :0


	3. Chapter 3

okay here's chapter 3! Before i start i just want to say some of these events arent in order. I barely realized it after I went back and read them again. So bear with me, lets just pretend that I intended to do that ; ) anywho again ima say this. I cant improve this story if I dont get any reviews, so reviews are greatly appreachiated. Now without further adoo (i have no idea what that means, it just felt right.) chapter 3 of death will set you free

**DISCLAIMER:** I do no own Naruto because theres no way i could create a show as awsome as this.

**Death will set you free **

**chapter 3**

_"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_Naruto asked the young pink haired girl sitting along the banks of the lake. "Its late, you should be at home" Naruto said approaching the young girl. Sakura turned her face away from the lake to look at Naruto."I couldnt sleep, so I went out for a walk and ended up here...sit with me" Sakura said as she scooted over to make room for Naruto. Naruto sat down and both genin turned to look at the lake. The sight was breath taking. The lake sparkled at the reflection the moon, high in the sky, cast on it. The surrounding trees were full with leaves, filled with cherry blossoms, and the wind made it appear as if they were dancing. They sat there in silence. It wasnt till Sakura let out a small cry that Naruto looked at her. There were tears going down her face. "Sakura-chan whats the matter?" Naruto asked baffeled at why she was crying. Sakura put a hand to her face to wipe the tears away. "Its just... naruto-kun i miss him so much!" She finally said."I just dont know what to do anymore" She said as she buried her face in her arms. She suddenly felt a hand on her back. "I know" Naruto said almost in a whisper. "I miss Sasuke too...but i promise you ill bring him back" Sakura heard Naruto say.She lifted her head to look at him. "N-No matter what?" Sakura asked him. "No matter what" Naruto repeated. He pulled her close to him, into a hug. At that moment she felt relief, because she knew he wouldn't go back on his word. If only she knew what "no matter what" actually meant._

Sakura opened her eyes. She was back in her room, a long way from the lake... a long way from that night. She kept having this dream. To her this was the moment that she guarantted Naruto's death.

_if i hadn't made him look for sasuke he would still be here._

She thought. It was true that she blamed herself for Naruto's death. He died protecting her, he died doing a favor to her. The day of the funeral was here. She still did not know if she was going to attend. Just the thought of it made her cry.

_Naruto i miss you so much..._

Almost everyone in konoha was at the funeral. Every one had attended exept for the few who saw narutos death as a blessing, not a tragedy. They had set it up at the middle of konoha. It was raining and looked like the middle of the night even thought it was only 7:00 p.m. All of Naruto's closets friends, wich included everyone in the rookie 9 except for sasuke, sat in the front row and also Naruto's "family". Sakura sat in the middle. She had been forced to come because of Ino. Ino had shown up at her house, ordering her to go. She had said that naruto would be sad if she had not attended his funeral. She, herself, Ino was also a mess. Ino had always loved Naruto though she never said anything. She knew that Naruto had eyes only for Sakura and no one else. The day she got the news, she didnt stop crying the whole day, and didnt come out of her room till night the next day.

"Thank you all for being here "'

A women spoke. It was Tsunade, she was in the front at the podium, speaking. Apparently Shizune's talk helped her, for she did not appear drunk. Everyone became silent.

"Its a shame that we have all gathered here for a event like this... Naruto Uzumaki was a great person...a great friend, a great ninja. He devoted his life not for himself but for everyone around him.Those who knew him would agree with me when I say that Naruto was very special...

Tsunade now had tears going down her face.

"Naruto was very close to me. I had come to see him not as a just another ninja but as a grandson. He was the last family I had left.

Tsuande said and paused for a minute.

"Its hard standing up here and trying to put into words how amazing this boy was...is. Its hard thinking about him, because i know that ill never see those bright blue eyes again, because i know ill never hear that laugh of his that always made me smile, because ill never see his dream of being hokage come true."

It was hard for sakura to hear this. She could not control herself and the tears began flowing. She turned to look at the crowed. Iruka was at the very back, even though he was suppose to be seated 5 seats right of sakura. I guess this to was too much for him to handle. Hinata was crying uncontrolably. She sat next to Neji who appeared to be looking out to space, in disbelief that his friend was death. Hinata was sobbing in his shoulder, crying for the death of the man that she loved. Lee, Kiba, and Choji sat at the right to Sakura. They were not cryng, for they knew Naruto wouldnt want people to be sad at his funeral, but there eyes were red,, probably from crying the days before. Ten-ten and Ino sat next to Sakura. Ten-ten had buried her face in her arms and was shaking. Sakua knew this was hard for her too. Over the last year ten-ten and naruto had grown very close, to her he was almost a best friend. Ino was right next to her. She was crying but they were silent tears. Sakura hada suspected it, but was never sure, that Ino secretly liked Naruto. If she did she was grateful that she never acted on her feelings. Sakura wasnt sure when but she too began liking Naruto. She knew that Naruto always liked her but she was always caught up on Sasuke. At some point she realized that her feelings towards Sasuke were only a illusion. She only liked him because of the illusion she had of him, but when she actually got to know him, he wasnt who she thought he was. It was then that she realized her true feelings but by then it was too late. At some point Naruto had moved on from Sakura and began dating Hinata. They were very happy together until one day, outta the blue, Naruto ended it. Even though Naruto broke Hinatas heart, she never gave up on him. She finaly found Kakashi and Jiraya. They had barely arrived and were staniding on the sidelines. Neither showed any emotions, just standing listining to Tsunade speak. Everyone had started clapping. Sakura returned her attention to Tsuande, she was done with her speech. She was still crying and headed to shizune . Sakura watched as they both embraced and sobbed uncontrolably in each others shoulder.

_Naruto-kun what are we gonna do with out you?_

After Tsunades speech some other people who were asked to speek stood up and said some thoughts on Naruto. Hinata went up there but 3 minutes into her speech she broke down and couldnt continue. Shikamaru, who had gotten there late, went up after Iruka-sensei. Everything he said was positive, he did not cry, in fact he hardly looked sad. Later after the funeral Sakura asked him why he looked so cheerful.

"Naruto and I were best friends. He lived a great life and knowing him he would be ashamed of us if we cried or were sad on this day. I do feel sad, but out of respect for my best friend im saving it for tomorrow."

Fianlly, after an hour, it was Sakuras turn to speak. She had everything she needed to say in the piece of paper she was holding, but in the end she could'nt go up there and speak. The guilt of his death made her feel unworthy to speak at his funeral. After everyone was done they headed to the graveyard to lay him in the ground. Everyone got one last look at Naruto before he was lowered. He looked so calm, sakura thought. If she didnt know he was dead she would have guessed that he was just sleeping. Everyone said their last good-byes and Naruto's body was laid inside the grave. Before they poured the dirt on him everyone laid a single white rose on top of his casket. When it was Sakuras turn she laid her white flower plus the speech she would have said at the funeral in the casket.

_"Im sorry"_

She whispered as she backed away, and went to stand next to Ino, who could no longer control herself and was sobbing uncontrolably. She stood next to her and watched as Naruto's casket began to be piled on with dirt.

_Good-bye...Naruto_

"Did they suspect anything?"

Itachi asked Kisame

"No, the funeral went without suspicion"

He responded as he polished his sword.

"Good, for now we dont have to worry about the leaf village interfering"

Itachi said as he got up from the from the chair he was sitting in. Kisame also got up following Itachi. Suddenly a scream could be heard coming from just outside their room.

"They still haven't broken him?"

Kisame asked as they opened the door, and headed out into the hallway. The screams became more and more louder.

"No, it appears he still has some fight left in him" Itachi responded. "But its no problem, if torturing does not work, we have a plan B"

He said and stopped in front of a door. The room appeared to be the source of the screams. Itachi got out his key, unlocked it and entered.

"Stop. I think he's had enough for today. We cant have him die, now can we?"

He ordered in a mocking sort of way. He walked up to the body laying in the center of the room. The body was chained up, had multiple wounds and was bleeding profoundly.

"Get up" Itachi ordered him. The body did not move.

"I said get up, fox brat" Itachi said again and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto let out a gasp of pain. After a while he began struggling to get up.With all the strength he could muster he was able to get up, but could only stay up by leaning on the wall behind him

"M-my name is...Na-naruto...not fox brat" He said as he struggeled to stay conciouse. Itachi looked at him surprised that he could still find the strength to fight. He smirked.

"Not for long" Itachi finally said and he signaled everyone to get out the room, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto looked at were Itachi stood before, gasping for air. Eventually it became too much and he fell to the floor unconciouse.

Well thats it, bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry if its too long. Next we'll discover what the Akatsuki plans to do with Naruto :0.

also look below...do you see a submit review? CLICK IT! and submit a review! lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update but my computer got trashed so I havnt been able to update. Well thanks to all my reviwers keep it up.

Now without further ado heres chapter 3 of dwsyf (death will set you free)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto cuz if I did we would sooooo be married!

* * *

Death will set you free

Chapter 4

Naruto was lying on the ground again. It had been over 4 hours that he had to succumb to this torture, though everything seemed almost as if it were in a dream. He seemed to be outside though the sky was blood red and the ground and the sun were black. There was nothing around him except dirt and a few trees. 

Please make it stop

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a boy. With all his strength he turned to look at him. He recognized immediately who the boy was. A young boy around five or six with sun yellow hair and the brightest blue eyes you will ever see was sitting on a swing all by himself. He seemed to be watching two other young boys around his age playing near the plays cape. After about a minute or two of watching the boys he got up and approached them. 

"Hi I'm Naruto. Want to play with me?" 

He asked the boys and extended a hand of friendship to the nearest purple haired boy. The boy look up at the one they called naruto and then to his hand and immediately slapped it away. He got up and the other boy followed leaving naruto standing by himself. The boys ran to their mother and naruto watched as the boy's mother told them never to get near him again. The present naruto looked at his younger self and saw that his face was full of tears.

Its not fair

Suddenly the scene changed again. The plays cape and swing disappeared and naruto could see that it was the streets of konoha. The street was filled with people all crowded around one spot and they were shouting things. Naruto could see what they were crowded around and saw that it was himself at age 8. He remembered this all to well. He had been out that night looking for a store that would let him in so he could buy some food, when all of a sudden the nearby villagers began to beat him up. The people who were not joining didn't even bother helping him or calling someone for help. They just stood there and watched or just passed by like nothing was happening. After a while the villagers got bored and left the bloodied naruto on the ground crying.

Nobody would help

The scene suddenly disappeared and naruto could feel himself being tortured all over again. He wanted it all to stop, he wanted to pass out, to black out, to….die.

"Looks like were finally making some progress"

Itachi said appearing next to naruto.

No I cant let it end………sakura

Naruto looked at Itachi with eyes full of hatred

Shes waiting for me

"Get out of…my..HEAD!" Naruto said with all his will power and instantly he was back to the real world. He opened his eyes and saw he was back to the room he detested so much, chained to a chair. Itachi to came out of the trance he seemed to be in.

Damn and I almost had him………this damn brat is not going down so easy

Itachi thought. Kisame got up out of his chair and stood beside itachi.

"what happened?"

he asked. Itachi was rubbing his eyes. This was the 4th time this week that he tried that jutsu and he wasnt used to doing it so much.

"the fox-brat is harder to break than the other jinchuriki"

Itach said staring at naruto full of rage. Naruto had sweat going down his face and was panting. He tried telling himself that it wasnt like that anymore. He had people who cared about him now, people he had to live for.

"you...wont ..get away with this" 

Naruto said still exhaused as if he just ran a 20 mile marothon without stopping. "theyll notice im missing theyll look for me" naruto said, though if you listened to him closely you could hear a hint of doubt in his voice. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. Itachi had struck him with the back of his hand.

"No naruto-kun they wont…..they think that your dead" Itachi said with a smirk on his face. Naruto at the sound of this widened his eyes and looked up at itachi. 

"whar?" he said in disbalief

"yeah they held your funeral about a week ago, you see we disguised one of our guys to look like you and killed him at the gates of konoha. To them you don't even exist anymore" Itachi continued. Naruto suddenly felt Itachi get closer.

"And if you ask me" itachi continued but in a small voice so only naruto could here.

"theyre better off without you. Even if you were alive they probably wouldn't even bother looking for you"

He finished. And stepped back away from naruto trying to see how he would react.

Naruto sat their in disbalief. They all thought he was dead. Everyone he ever cared about. 

_Sakura_

He thought. She thinks he's dead. For the 1st time since the torture began he felt that they have finally done it. They broke him.

* * *

"Itachi I need to talk to you"

Konan said approaching Itachi outside of Naruto's cell.

"this isn't working. If this keeps on going for much longer he will die. And naruto dying isn't going to help us harnes the power of the kyubi"

Konan finished as she peaked inside were naruto lay. He seemed dead as he sat chained to the chair. She knew that this was getting to be too much for him, no matter how strong his spirits were. Itachi closed the door startling Konan.

"well there isn't much we can do, I think were finally breaking him"

Itachi said trying to find a way to continue this, besides it was beginning to be sort of fun for him.

"I really advise against that Itachi, a day or two more and naruto-kun is dead"

She said staring up at the dark lifeless eyes of his. To be honest she had gotten a sort of attachment towards naruto. She always admired him and now felt a tinge of guilt when she saw what they did to him.

"Well we cant have him die now can we. I guess were gonna have to move to plan B. well start tomorrow." Itachi said and left Konan. Suddenly he stopped and turned to look at Konan.

"you know this might actually be better. Im sure naruto-kun will like the dark side better"

He said and walked away.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 4 sorry its not that good but lately I haven't had a lot of insparation. Ill try and make chapter 5 better. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and ill be starting a new story so look for it cause its preatty similar except in my opinion better.


End file.
